The flu
by the Darkdesire
Summary: Draco needs a flu shot and who better to get one from than healer Granger herself?


**Summary: **Draco needs a flu shot and who better to get one from than healer Granger herself?

Draco sat fidgeting with the hem line of his shirt.

"Are you nervous?" A tiny boy sitting next to him asked.

"NO! Of course not. Malfoys aren't afraid of flu shots!" Draco daringly declared.

"My mommy says lying is bad" the tiny boy stated as a matter-of-factly.

"I am not lying," Draco looked indignant.

Before he could say anything else the assistant came out into the waiting area.

"Timothy Simms," she took the boy into the clinic.

Draco childishly stuck out a tongue.

He wasn't scared. He was terrified.

After the advent of the not so subtle flu, his mother had pestered him to get a flu shot so that he wouldn't get sick. When he had refused, she had stated that she would cut him out of her will if he did not do as she said. That woman could make a deal with Voldemort and make him comply.

So that was why Draco was currently in the clinic. As he was pondering these things so intently, he heard the assistant call his name. She was a cute strawberry blond.

"Mr. Draco Malfoy," she looked around and as the man rose, she gave him a tasty smile and a wink, beckoning him into one of the other rooms.

000

Tammy was Hermione's young assistant who had a tendency to be useful when male patients were making a fuss. Hermione wasn't as successful. The bad part about her assistant was that the woman was always trying to set her up on some kind of date and all the men either turned out to be married, mental or in a state of constant annoyance.

"You'll like this one. He's a hunk!"

000

"Malfoy?" Hermione looked at once perplexed, confused and intrigued. She had walked in to find Draco curiously examining the weight machine.

"Granger?" Draco asked, careful to layer his voice in disbelief and astonishment. In reality, Draco had surfed the net (his new-found obsession) and hunted down the clinic she worked at. Of course, he wouldn't let her know that. In reality, Draco only let his mother talk him into going (or rather threaten him) to a clinic or any place to get a shot because he knew Granger must be there.

"What are you doing here?" she stood there gaping.

"I'm here for a flu-shot of course," he said this as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

"Wow…I…well…I don't know what to say. I mean, it's been so long."

"You don't have to say anything, just give me a damned shot and I'll be gone! And Granger, it's only been a year."

"See you haven't changed at all. Just one year away from me and you couldn't stand it could you?" She asked without missing a beat.

"I didn't come here to see you mudblood, I came here to get a flu shot," Hermione's eyes narrowed.

"Fine!" she marched to a box sitting next to him on the table and began sorting through it.

She pulled out a packed and then a needle with a plastic container around it.

"Hey Granger…er…Hermione. We've known each other a long time. Don't you think you could ignore those comments a little…for my sake. I mean you don't need to get all…that rough with me"

"What are you talking about Malfoy?"

"That…that needle."

Hermione giggled understanding.

"This is called a vaccination. I have to put the vaccine into this-" she showed him the syringe, "And then I have to stick this in you and push to eject the vaccine into your blood and voila, flu shots over and you can get out of my clinic" she beamed at the last part.

"WHAT? That's a vaccine? Why do you muggles insist on cutting and killing people? Why don't you just…I don't know, make a vaccine potion?"

"Lay down on that bed and turn over" she instructed him ignoring his comment and after he had done so, tried to pull down his pants.

Draco wriggled and jumped off the bed shrieking.

"Hey…if you wanted a piece of me, then you just had to ask Granger!"

"Oh shut up ferret" She was definitely not in the mood for this.

"Ouch. Don't need to be touchy lioness. Oh and by the way, the frizz around your hair makes you positively glow" she growled.

"You came here for a vaccine and you're gonna get it."

"Cant you, you know, stick it in my arm of my leg or something-like the movies?" he squeaked.

"And pass on the chance to feel you up. Never"

Hermione could have put the vaccine on his arm but that wouldn't have been nearly as pleasing as sticking it into his backside.

She lunged at him and he wrestled her to the ground.

"Okay. I'll put it on your arm" she shrieked but it was too late. Draco had gone crazy at the sight of the needle frothing with vaccine. He was holding her vaccine arm as far away from him as possible.

Shoving off the ground, Hermione clobbered onto him and then she pushed him down, and straddled his back, grinning evilly.

Pulling his pant down a little, she stuck the needle in and injected him.

Tammy chose that moment to investigate the noise.

"Dr. Granger do you need an-" she stopped short at the sight of the two of them, "Don't worry doctor, I've got it covered."

She grinned and left them be. Hermione blushing insanely got off Draco ashamed.

"Wow Granger. I didn't know you had a thing for me. You really shouldn't keep such feelings pent up" he grinned.

Hermione scowled angrily. "Just get out!"

"Since you're so insistent, let's make it a date"

He dragged her to the front desk where Tammy sat looking triumphant.

"We are going on a date!" he declared to her boldly.

"No we are not! Besides, I've got many appointments" she looked pleadingly at Tammy.

"Actually I've cancelled them " Tammy grinned at her.

"Well Granger, do you like muggle Chinese food? I heard it is really good. You can take me there."

Fin

**A/N Hai guys. What do u think of my fic? Was it good, terrible?**

**I beg for reviews.**


End file.
